NCIS: Don't Wanna be Alone
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Aka "Love Story". Song-fic. Tony, McGee and Gibbs have dates. But why is Abby going home, alone? *Includes a tiny bit of Hollis Mann, but not a major part* McGee-other, Tony-other, Gibbs/Abby


NCIS: Don't Wanna be Alone

A/N: I know this isn't "Fear", but.. I'm feeling a little.. blah right now. A little.. I dunno. One of my best friends are in a sorta relationship. She's.. never really had one. So now, someone expresses.. interest. I'm very, truly... most certainly happy for her. =)

Why am I wasting time, writing this? Cause maybe my blogger isn't helping me tonight.. Maybe.. I don't know.

I'm not.. "girlfriend" material. I'm chubby.. my hair is blah.. I'm talkative. I love to read and write. I'm very obsessed about my crime shows. I need a geek... maybe? Maybe for once.. or maybe the millionth time, I wanna cry over something that's NOT there?

And here, I should be pressing "Delete" on this whole thing.. I should. Right. Now.

But I can't. So I'm gonna write a Gabby story.

Always,

Ellie

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------

Abby finished up, putting her chemicals away, shutting down her machines.

"Abs?"

"Hey Tony." Abby gave him a little smile.

"Got something planned for tonight? Hot boyfriend? Girls night out?" Tony attempted to play around.

"Nope. Going home for once. You?"

"Ah, I have a date with Gina." Tony grinned.

"Wait! Gina... middle name Marie?"

Tony nods.

"Does she like baking cookies?"

"Yep."

"Does she wear J. Lo Glow, and have a ladybug toothbrush?"

"How'd you know?" Tony asked, as he looked kind of disturbed.

Abby chuckles. "I just do Tony."

"Oh, that's right.. Never underestimate the power of Abby Sciuto, killer forensic lab rat, right?"

"Uh huh." Abby mumbles, as she looks at the lab clock. "Tony, what time is your date?"

"Oh, 8:30."

"Then you better get'a movin'. No girl likes being kept waiting."

Tony glances at his watch and groans. "Thanks Abs, I owe ya one."

"Nope. Go have fun Tony."

"Will do." Tony's voice carries to the elevator.

As soon as it's safe, Abby lets out a sigh.

_'Why?' _

------------------------------ --------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------- --

Upstairs in the bull pen, Gibbs is finishing up reports, as he waits for his date.

"Jethro Gibbs. Don't you look all handsome sitting there, all alone."

"Hollis." Gibbs smiles, as he looks up.

"The one and only." Col. Hollis Mann smiles back at him. "About ready?"

"Give me.. Two seconds." Gibbs signs off on the report, and puts it in his desk, locking it up. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Whenever you are."

"Then shall we?" Gibbs takes Hollis' arm, leading her out of the bull pen and into the elevator.

As the door opens, they come face-to-face with Abby.

"Oh hey Gibbs. Col. Mann." Abby nods to Hollis.

"Abby." Mann acknowledges her.

"You heading out Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Home. Not feeling the greatest." Abby said.

"You need anything?"

"Nope. I'm fine..I mean, I'll be fine." Abby stumbles her words, and sighs.

The elevator doors open.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight. See you whenever Gibbs." She walks out towards the parking lot by her lab.

"Is she usually like that?" Hollis asks.

"Ah, it's Abby, you know? She's Abby." Gibbs smiles.

"I'd say. Well, we don't want to keep those reservations waiting do we?"

"Nope. Come on." Gibbs opens the passenger side door for Hollis as she slips in. Before closing the door, Gibbs sneaks a kiss.

"Mmm."

"We're gonna be late." Gibbs says, pulling apart, shutting the door. He gets in the drivers side, starts the car and drives away.

--------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------ -------

Laughter came from McGee's computer.

"_So, you're a computer geek, a writer and an NCIS agent? All in one?" _A female voice asks over the computer screen.

"Yep. All in one. I actually like that too. Gives me a lot to look back on, you know?" McGee says, smiling.

"_Oh yes, don't I know. I'm quite the geek myself." _She paused. _"You know, you look awfully like the author of 'Deep Six' you know?"_

"Oh really?" McGee emphasizes on the word. "How so?"

"_Oh, such the geeky traits, the eyes, smile... The hair." She smiled. "You're Thom E. Gemcity. Aren't you?" _

McGee chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_I think I would Mr. Gemcity. So, tell me.. What's it like being McGregor?" _

"We're a geek of ourselves. He's like me.. I'm like him."

_She smiles. "We need to meet. You know the coffee shop on the corner of West and Liberty?" _

"Don't I ever. Want to meet there, say, half hour?" McGee offers.

"_Sure. I'll be the one with my own copy of 'Deep Six', waiting for the author himself to sign it." She chuckles._

"Good." McGee looks at his clock on his computer. "I'll see you in an half hour, Amy."

"_Half hour McGregor." She says, logging off._

McGee smiles, shutting down his computer, as he went to go get ready.

------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------

Abby walked in, throwing her keys on her counter.

She sighs, and gets in her fridge and pulls out a six pack of Heineken, and heads to the couch and turns on the TV.

Flipping through, all she can find is sad, sappy, love shows. Frowning, she turns off the TV.

She slowly drinks, as she gets up and rummages through her CD collection.

"Hmm.. Ah, lets see if this will do the trick." Abby said, out loud to nobody as she put a CD in the player and pushed play.

_'We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello.._

_Little did I know...'_

_'That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go..  
_

_And I said....'_

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess...  
_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes'_

She couldn't believe it. She was jealous. Jealous of Tony.. Jealous of McGee. Jealous of Hollis.. Hell, even jealous of Gibbs.

She shouldn't be, but she was.

"They deserve happiness. They're... normal. Date material. Not freak material." Abby said out loud, slurred, as she was on her third bottle.

"Guess its how its gonna be."

--------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------- -----------

Gibbs looked out the side window of the restaurant, distracted.

"Jethro? Is something on your mind?" Hollis asked, curious.

"I'm fine Hollis. Just got thinking about work."

"Work is over. Think about us." She smiled.

_'So I sneak out to the Garden to see you,  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while  
Oh, oh...._

_Cause you were Romeo, I was scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go  
And I said....._

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess..._

_  
It's a love story, baby just say yes...'_

The country lyrics came over the radio. Gibbs listened intently.

"Jethro? Is something.. bothering you?"

"I can't do this Hollis. I'm sorry, but.. I can't do this."

"Can't do.. what?"

"Us.. It won't work. I love somebody else. It wouldn't be fair to you, to be in a relationship, when the other person wasn't fully in love with you. You wouldn't be happy." Gibbs paused. "I can't and won't do that to you."

Hollis nods. "I guess I understand. Well, Jethro, dinner was nice. Thank you." She pauses. "I'll get a taxi home."

"You don't want a ride?"

"No, go to her Jethro. She's a lucky woman. If I can't be her, make her happy."

"Thank you Hollis."

All she did in return, was nod, as he took off out of the diner, swiftly.

----------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Lying on her back, taking a break from her bottle, she listens intently to the words of the song, wishing.. she had that.. that Romeo.

As she is caught off guard, she feels wetness on her cheeks. Wiping the tears away, new ones form, and fall, til she finally gives in and lets them fall. She lets them fall as long as it takes.

_'Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel,  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess....  
_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes'_

'I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  


He was Gibbs.. When he made up his mind about something, someone, he stood by it. There would never be her and Gibbs. Gibbs and her. Never. She once had hoped. She had waited.. She waited for him to say the words.

He never did. She.. slowly gave up hope. Until tonight, she was sure, he had completely convinced her, maybe even himself that Hollis Mann was the one.

A knock interrupted her words.

"Go away Tony."

The lock clicked and turned. The door handle jiggled, til the door was open.

"Do I look like DiNozzo?"

"Gibbs?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, curious, and clearly not feeling drunk now.

"Abs, I was wrong. About Hollis. About us."

"What do you mean?"

"Abby, I'm in love with you."

Abby was shocked. "Gibbs?"

"Abby, I love you."

_And I said...._

_'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,  
I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring...  
_

_And said..._

"I.. Love you.. too." Abby whispered, as Gibbs leaned in to kiss her gently, but deeply on the lips.

_'Marry me Juliet, You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress....  
_

Time stopped. Nothing else.

They felt each others heartbeats, each other's soft lips. Smelled each other's scents.

"I love you.. Love you.. Love you.." Abby whispered between kisses.

"Always.. You'll never have to be alone Abs. Never."

Abby smiled in the kiss, as Gibbs followed suit.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes..'_

_---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------- --------_

A/N: Yay.. right? Happy ending.. Gibbs and Abby. Together.. I think you got the point then right?

Alrighty, so I have a new challenge!

There was some quotes at the beginning between Abby and Tony.. It's from a previous QUOTE from Abby to McGee. Hint: It's from an "Abby-centric" episode!

Always,

Ellie

Song: Love Story

By: Taylor Swift

Check out my profile for the link to my new Gabby video!


End file.
